<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which someone finally gives Tom a Valentine's gift he likes instead of love potions by krimsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890554">In which someone finally gives Tom a Valentine's gift he likes instead of love potions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krimsky/pseuds/krimsky'>krimsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gift Giving, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Horcruxes, Oblivious, Sirius Lives, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tom is whipped, Valentine's Day Fluff, and so are other characters, bc harry is a dumdum, but a cute dumdum, but only briefly so he can write letters to harry, tom and harry are in the same time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krimsky/pseuds/krimsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom, as the ever helpful and handsome Head Boy, is annoyed by the veritable mountain of gifts from admirers he receives each Valentine’s Day. They’re obnoxiously pink and disgustingly filled with epithets like “Be Mine” or even worse, love potions. </p><p>But this year, there is a lovely gift, something perfect, with an anonymous note. Could it be from Harry? Tom hopes it was from Harry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tom Receives A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/gifts">Lomonaaeren</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from tomarrywritingprompts on tumblr: Valentines Day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nauseating, isn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>Tom sneered at the piles of fuchsia-and-baby-pink wrapped boxes left in a heap by his seat at the end of the Slytherin table. Harry, by his side (rightfully so, a possessive part of Tom thinks), only blears groggily at the blinding mound of Valentine’s Day presents left by Tom’s admirers before returning to his porridge in single-minded devotion.  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see what the fuss is about Tom, it’s just presents. Shouldn’t you be used to this already after six years of it?” replied Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Tom glances askance at Harry’s bemused expression - he wouldn’t roll his eyes, that was for unrefined plebeians. </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, if they really wanted to show their appreciation for me, they should have known what I prefer in a gift.” Tom sniffs disinterestedly at a pink (<em> pink! </em>) scarf and prods warily at a heart-shaped box of Chocolate Cauldrons, no doubt laced with love potions again. </p><p> </p><p>He knew better than to open it, after the Great Amortentia Debacle in fifth year featuring a besotted Abraxas and Moaning Myrtle. He heard the Giant Squid was even involved. </p><p> </p><p>Muttering a quick <em> Evanesco </em> at the box, Tom turns his attention to the next atrocity. </p><p> </p><p>Harry snatches the fluffy pink scarf before Tom could get rid of it and smushes his face in, before snoring away. </p><p> </p><p>Tom sighs at Harry’s antics, already used to Harry’s layabout and utterly despicable (read: cute) behavior. </p><p> </p><p>Tom continues vanishing the gifts one by one, unaware of the hearts in the Great Hall breaking as they watch Tom mercilessly destroying their gifts. </p><p> </p><p>“Chocolate, teddy bear, a box full of - oh how horrid, underthings - chocolate...” Tom eyes the remaining pile with caution. Most are useful trinkets like glass beads and everlasting roses that he could resell and make some useful spending money.</p><p>The last box in the pile however, catches Tom’s eye. </p><p> </p><p>An elegant white box, tied neatly with a wide ivory ribbon. Long and rectangular, nothing about the outside immediately gives away the contents inside. Tom flicks a diagnostic charm, which comes up clean.</p><p>Bemused, he reaches out to open the box. </p><p> </p><p>Inside rests a golden leather wand holster, monogrammed with his initials, and a note lying innocuously on top. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dear Tom, I know you hate Valentine’s Day, and I know you hate the trite gifts and trinkets you get each year even more. I hope this gift makes up for it. The holster has an automatic deploy and retrieval function, so in a battle, your wand will fall into your hand when you think of it, and return to you in seconds if an enemy disarms you. The leather too, is charmed to be oiled and always soft. Enjoy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Your secret admirer” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Tom’s eyes are wide as he lifts the expensive and personalized gift from the tissue paper. </p><p>Who could have sent such an valuable and unique item? Tom glides his fingers over the buttery, supple leather, admiring the way the charms hum to his magic and how his initials mark it as his. </p><p> </p><p><em> Mine, </em> Tom thinks. <em> It’s the perfect gift </em>, Tom adds. </p><p> </p><p>There were few people who knew how much Tom valued his wand and his magic, which marked him as a wizard, as someone powerful, extraordinary. How much Tom strived to be above his orphan roots, to prove better, to prove as someone who could move mountains and split seas. </p><p> </p><p>Even rarer were the people who knew how Tom couldn’t yet afford an enchanted wand holster, which were expensive and difficult to craft due to the nature of the magic needed to imbue the leather to overcome disarming and summoning spells. </p><p> </p><p>Only Harry, Tom’s first (and only) friend, knew these two facts.</p><p>A secret part of Tom hopes it’s Harry, for reasons he refuses to dwell on. He wasn’t a mushy <em> Hufflepuff, </em>for Salazar’s sake.</p><p>Unlike some wizards who couldn’t stay awake at the breakfast table. Tom still thinks the Sorting Hat was getting on in its years. </p><p> </p><p>A glance over by his right side reveals Harry still deeply asleep in the pink folds of the perfumed scarf. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Tom hisses, before nudging Harry in the side. “Wake up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Whazzat?” Harry mumbles. </p><p> </p><p><em> Merlin, why do I even put up with him? </em>Tom thinks. He refuses to believe that Harry was charming enough or possessed unique intelligence. He was only won over by Harry’s sheer stubbornness. That’s right. It had nothing to do with Harry’s clear, bright eyes, or his lovely, beaming face, or his admirable determination. None at all. Much more efficient to tolerate his presence than oppose. </p><p> </p><p>Still, if Harry knew… </p><p> </p><p>“I must show you this gift that my lovely admirer sent me.” Tom peers intently at Harry’s face, looking for signs of recognition. Harry’s a terrible actor, so really, it should be easy to tell if Harry sent him this gift. </p><p> </p><p>But unless either Tom’s off his game (which is patently false, he would never have failed in one of his most cultivated skills) or Harry has suddenly become a better actor than he really is (which would never happen, short of magic), Harry fails to turn the bright red Tom was expecting. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, Harry only looks at the holster with a confused expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Tom, that’s an amazing gift. Who sent you that?” </p><p> </p><p>Tom studies Harry’s expression carefully.</p><p>“The note only said from a secret admirer. I have no clue, so I was hoping you might have some insight as to who it might be.” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh. I don’t recognize the handwriting, and if you don’t either, then I really don’t have a clue Tom.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom isn’t the one to give up easily in the face of doubt.</p><p>“But surely you can take a guess? There aren’t many who know that I don’t already own a wand holster, or know of my financial situation,” Tom mutters lowly. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Tom. Even I don’t have a wand holster, and I have the Potter vaults to fall back on. You’ll just have to deal with rich secret admirers like the rest of us,” Harry grins sheepishly at Tom’s irritated face. </p><p> </p><p>Tom sniffs imperiously at Harry’s assumption that Tom would just leave a mystery unsolved or that Merlin forbid, he was like the rest of the sheep in the school.</p><p>He starts to open his mouth to tell him so, before a better idea starts to form. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope, Harry, that I find out who sent me this precious gift soon. Because I am very much looking forward to returning the favor to the sender, in any way possible,” Tom croons huskily in Harry’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>Tom delights in the startled look in Harry’s face at his honeyed words, but starts to frown when his words still fail to elicit any indicative reaction from Harry, who just looks at him, blinking. </p><p> </p><p>Scowling, Tom pushes away his half-eaten toast and drains the last dregs of Earl Grey. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m headed to the library. Swallow your porridge, Harry, before the house-elves think you’re done with breakfast and vanishes the food out of your mouth.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Tom, you git, </em> Harry thinks, as he (and a dozen other besotted students) watch Tom’s delightfully-pert backside strut out of the Great Hall. <em> He knows what that voice and that look in his eyes does to people. I almost gave it away.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Harry cancels the spell keeping his emotions at bay with a sigh of relief. He had worried about getting Tom a gift, knowing that a lack of signature didn’t mean a knut when he couldn’t keep a secret from immediately showing on his face. </p><p> </p><p>He had written to Sirius weeks before, begging him for any knowledge from the Black library on how to control emotions. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius had replied with a question of his own. </p><p>
  <em>Why’d ya wanna know, pup? I love how open you are. Don’t hide it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s complicated, Sirius. I just need to keep a secret for a while. Don’t worry about it, </em>Harry replied back. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius reluctantly sent one of the Black grimoires with the masking spell, the less-than-Light book’s cover disguised as a Defense text along with his reply.</p><p>
  <em> If you’re sure. If anything goes belly-up, the wards at Grimmauld will hide you. I miss you pup. Come visit soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was relieved at this easy solution to his biggest problem. After paying off a Ravenclaw to forge the note, Harry was ready for his Valentine’s Day performance. </p><p> </p><p>He thought his sleeping act was pretty admirable, if he had to say so himself. It made sure he didn’t bounce in his seat from anticipation. Tom would have been immediately suspicious of that. Even better, the scarf someone helpfully sent kept him from biting his lip, which Tom knew was his tell. </p><p> </p><p>Harry had always wanted to send Tom a Valentine’s gift, but was too afraid of Tom’s reaction, or worse, refusal of Harry, to reveal his feelings for the older boy.</p><p>Gryffindor he might have been, but the Hat put him in Slytherin for a reason. </p><p> </p><p>This way, Harry could pine after Tom from a distance. And watching Tom admire his gift and value it enough to use it would be enough to soothe the serpent in his chest that cried for him to claim Tom as his.</p><p>Hopefully. </p>
<hr/><p>Tom stalked through his dorm that he shared with Harry, note clutched in hand. Going to the library was a bust when all he could think about was the anonymous gift.</p><p>He had to even read the same page twice in order to grasp what his Potions textbook was saying. Twice! Of course, the mystery of the sender was more interesting than Jobberknoll feathers. </p><p> </p><p>Tom did like to enjoy thinking of a good mystery. (And thinking of Harry, and his green eyes fresh as a pickled toad, and - no. He will not think of that insufferable, foul, <em> adorable </em> bespectacled nuisance). </p><p> </p><p>He knew, deep in his soul, that Harry had sent the gift. <em> But how to prove it?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Lost in thought, Tom didn’t notice the dark-covered book lying in his path. Tom tripped over the tome before righting himself. Scowling at the idiocy of Harry leaving books lying about the dorm, he bent to pick it up, looking at the title. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Secrets of the Mind-Arts: A Guide by Calliope Black  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tom raised his brows. This was a book thought to be lost to the public, but trust a Black to have a copy. A book with Dark origins, no less. <em> Harry, what are you reading?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Tom allowed the book to naturally fall to the recent page it was left open in, and the spell that the page described brought a satisfied smirk to his lips.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh Harry, how careless of you. But thank you, because now I </em> <em> know </em> <em> it must have been you.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Tom settled in to read the rest of the book. Who knows how long it would take for Harry to get back to the dorm, and Tom was never one for idleness. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oops this suddenly went up to a T rating for some mild language and implications ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>ahh over 100 kudos?? I'm so happy and grateful that y'all liked it enough to leave kudos, especially on my first fic. This is very encouraging :DDD</p><p>This is the short second part that features the two confessing to each other in their own emotionally stunted way (poor dears). I thought about adding more, but how I have ended it is as good as any.  </p><p>And poor Harry getting eaten alive in Slytherin politics when he sucks at keeping secrets. But at least he has Tom.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry muttered under his breath, cursing himself for forgetting to pack his gloves with his Quidditch gear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed to his dorm that he shared with Tom, hoping to grab them and get out before he was late to practice.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Viridian</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry intoned at the blank wall that hid the Slytherin dorms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breezing through the common room and hissing out a hello at the snake carvings in the furniture, Harry entered his room only to freeze at the sight before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom reclined at the head of Harry’s bed, as statuesque as any marble sculpture. Long, pale digits caressed yellowed parchment and cracked leather bindings, drawing attention to the book’s title.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gaped and stuttered out, “Wh-where did you get that book, Tom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom smiled serenely. “I found it at the foot of your bed. I did wonder, since reading isn’t usually your preferred hobby. </span>
  <span>Of course, since I value all knowledge, I couldn’t help but read it." Tom artfully paused for effect. "You don’t mind, do you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave a wobbly grin. “Er, no problem Tom. Um, did you see anything interesting in the book?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom smiled. “Why, yes, in fact. You don’t happen to know anything about the Commotum Illusare spell, do you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er nope, not really. Yeah, I wouldn't need to hide my emotions, so uh, nope!” Harry squeaked weakly while frantically searching for his gloves. </span>
</p><p>Tom raised a brow. "I didn't even tell you what the spell did." Harry froze in the middle of rummaging through his trunk. <em>Shit. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing an imminent getaway, Tom stood up from the bed, making sure to keep his eyes firmly on </span>
  <strike>
    <span>his prey</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry? Can you tell me why the book was dog-eared at that specific page?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, wild-eyed, scrambled to make a hasty exit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, damn it, forget the gloves Harry just get out of here...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom continued on. “Or how usually you turn red as a Gryffindor when I stare into your eyes, but this morning at breakfast you noticeably were not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, flushed, spun around. “I don’t always, Tom. Maybe it’s your inflated ego speaking. Shocked that you could fit through the doorway with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom allowed this insult to pass, seeing that he had a much more worthy target to pursue. But not before filing away the remark to punish Harry for later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose then, I might have been mistaken.” Tom inclined his head. “In fact, I actually think it might be Abraxas. He was staring at me this morning in the Great Hall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry breathed a confused sigh of relief. Perhaps he got away with it this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Tom wasn't about to give it up so soon, not when the game had just started. </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, this must mean that I should show my appreciation for the invaluable gift. Perhaps I should let dear Abraxas know that I return his feelings?” Tom glanced slyly at Harry sideways, all while keeping a straight face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked enraged, clearly remembering the fifth year incident as well. “No!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Tom cocked his head quizzically. He won’t admit he practiced that move in the mirror beforehand. No one needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you’ll have anything to do with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because...because...um, Malfoy doesn’t like you back. Er, he hates you!” Harry stumbled out in a rush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you know? After all, he sent me this personalized gift. If that’s not showing his affection, I’m not sure what is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because..because…” Harry squeezed his eyes shut and huffed out an exasperated breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine! I was under the spell.” Harry looked up to the ceiling to avoid Tom’s darkened eyes. “And I was the one who sent you the gift. Happy now, Tom?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it all to seven hells. I don’t know how to be around Tom anymore if he hates me after this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom purred. “See, that wasn’t so hard, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, tell me, why did you want to keep it a secret, hmm? Why all this cloak-and-dagger between two </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom emphasized the last word, curling it around his tongue like a particularly rich toffee pudding. He wanted to see what reaction it would elicit from Harry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry closed his eyes and gathered up all of his Slytherin cunning. “Maybe because I didn't want you to feel like you had to owe me anything. That I could just get you something nice, because I wanted to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, still avoiding looking at Tom’s perfectly blank expression. “I know you hate owing anyone anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom started. “Harry, do you really think that I would consider you just anyone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry only stared back, confusedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you mean more than just anyone. It is true that I hate owing anything, but not to you. You must know you are more than that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt hope unfolding in his chest like a new leaf. “More...more than anyone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Tom grimaced. Damn Harry for making him a Hufflepuff. “And..more than..more than a friend to me.” Tom winced and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he opened his eyes, he promptly wished he had never closed them. </span>
  <span>He didn't want to miss a second of seeing the elation shining on Harry’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry leapt at Tom. The book was knocked away from Tom’s hands, replaced instead by Harry’s waist in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned stupidly at Tom's ruffled expression. He knew how much it cost Tom to have admitted his feelings so baldly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom gave a grunt, scowling, before it melted away into a fond expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume you feel the same way then, Harry?” Tom regained his smoothness and a pleased smile flickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wriggled in Tom’s arms, feinting moving away, but Tom only tightened his hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, alright! I bloody love you. Now let up. I still have to return to Quidditch practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Now that I have you, you’re not going anywhere tonight little serpent.” Tom murmured a quick spell to lock the door, before easing himself and a still grinning Harry into his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Slytherin team wondered where Harry had gone. After waiting for an hour, they started practice without him, but not before vowing a very grueling make-up practice for Harry in retribution. </p><p>Meanwhile, Tom and Harry are having a good time *wink wonk*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first fic ever, and I'm glad its for this fandom and for these two fools in love. wanted to write something fluffy and sweet. tell me ur thoughts and send me some comments ;-; </p><p>gifting this to lomonaaeron, who I have discovered recently (but whose fics I have been reading for years and did not realize it all came from one person lol). thank you for being great and inspiring me to write my own!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>